My Immortal Love Forever Holds
by WaterWind-hanyou
Summary: This is my first songfic! You could probably tell from the title what the song is, anyway, hope you enjoy! pairingsinuxkag. Plz review, no flames plz (one shot).


My Immortal Love Forever Holds  
Songfic by sesshomaru_luver  
  
Hi people!!! It is me sesshomaru_luver with another story. Yes I know that I am working on another story, I haven't gotten the time to get to another chappie (, but I will don't worry (. Anyway, I already have 30 stories in my favourites story list, and that is the limit (, I also have 30 authors in my favourite authors lists, and that is the limit also, that is because I had to get some stories, and my story list was full, so I saved the author. That was smart. Anyway, hope you like this story!  
  
Author Note: Please don't flame this, it is my first songfic!  
  
My Immortal Love Forever Holds  
  
Sesshomaru_luver  
  
It is a start of a new day in the Warring States era, and Kagome is sitting on the steps of Kaede's hut.  
  
"It is so beautiful today!" Kagome said as she looked up, staring at the clouds. They had just got back from the fight against Naraku. They won, and in the process finished the Shikon Jewel.  
  
"I wonder if Inu Yasha made his decision yet on whether or not he is going to go with Kikyo to hell?" Just then, Inu Yasha was walking by, and saw Kagome crying. 'She knows I hate it when she cry's' Inu Yasha said in his mind. He knew why she was crying though; he had to make his decision.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha started off politely (ya, ya I know, he isn't supposed to be the polite one here, bare with me)  
  
"Hi," Kagome said, "so have you made your decision yet?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inu Yasha knew that was coming.  
  
"I think so, umm." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Are you going with her?" Kagome asked.  
  
".." (Blank stare, went out of real world)  
  
"I knew it!!"  
  
"That isn't.." Kagome running off cut off Inu Yasha.  
  
"Kagome come back!"  
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha fell to the ground, and he kept trying and trying to stop her, but was unsuccessful, by her saying 'sit'  
  
~:*~:*~:*~:*~ At The God Tree ~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Kagome was just sitting in the God Tree, where Inu Yasha and Kagome first met. She was a big fan of Evanescence, and song came to her mind called 'My Immortal'. She loved that song, and she began to sing it.  
  
~:*~:*~:*~:*~  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
~:*~:*~:*~:*~  
  
Inu Yasha was searching for Kagome, when he heard singing 'that must be Kagome'  
  
~:*~:*~:*~:*~  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just so much that time cannot erase  
  
~:*~:*~:*~:*~  
  
Inu Yasha started to realize something; he had hurt her feelings by not finishing his sentence.  
  
~:*~:*~:*~:*~  
  
When you've cried I've wiped away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
And you still have all of me  
  
~:*~:*~:*~:*~  
  
Inu Yasha felt really bad for Kagome, he had hurt her feelings all because he didn't finish one sentence and she took it the wrong way. 'Poor Kagome, damn it! Why did I do this to her, and all because I didn't finish a sentence, then had to try to get back to reality!!' Inu Yasha knew by him smelling her that she was at the God Tree. 'And I know what she is going to say to me when I get there' (sorry to interrupt, but guess what he is thinking she is going to say ^_*)  
  
~:*~:*~:*~:*~  
  
When you've cried I've wiped away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
And you still have all of me  
  
~:*~:*~:*~:*~  
  
Inu Yasha was almost at the God Tree, her voice was so beautiful, he was drawn to it.  
  
~:*~:*~:*~:*~  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
~:*~:*~:*~:*~  
  
Inu Yasha was at the entry into "Inu Yasha's Forest" He started to her Kagome's singing a bit clearer, he could also sense that she was crying.  
  
~:*~:*~:*~:*~ When you've cried I've wiped away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your had through all of these years  
  
And you still have all of me  
  
~:*~:*~:*~:*~ He was almost half way through the forest; he could hear her clearly now. ~:*~:*~:*~:*~ I've tired so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
~:*~:*~:*~:*~  
  
Inu Yasha saw Kagome up in the tree.  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
"Inu.Yasha.?" Kagome asked  
  
"You didn't let me finish my sentence, and I had to come back to reality, so, I've decided." Inu Yasha jumped onto the tree branch that Kagome was on, and gave her a passionate kiss. Kagome was surprised he did that, and she was still confused. "There that should say everything to you, I want to stay with you." And she started crying, and continued to sing to the end of the song.  
  
~:*~:*~:*~:*~ And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
(Music instrumental)  
  
When you've cried I've wiped away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
And you still have all of me (repeat last line 3x)  
  
~:*~:*~:*~:*~  
  
Inu Yasha smiled, "That was beautiful, I didn't know you could sing?!"  
  
Kagome answered, "It is just a talent. Oh and thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For caring so much to come back and tell me what you wanted to say." And Kagome went over and gave Inu Yasha a passionate kiss. After that they got out of the tree and went back to Kaede's hut, where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were standing on the steps.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Miroku said giving Inu Yasha a "in the gutter look"  
  
"You are such a perverted monk!" Inu Yasha said furiously, and following that comment that Miroku said, Sango gave Miroku a smacking, in the head nonetheless.  
  
"Let's go inside!" Shippo and Sango said in unison, and they all went inside.  
  
The End  
  
~:*~:*~:*~:*~  
  
So how did you like it? Was it good, bad? Well hope you enjoyed it and please review and give me what you thought, and just a reminder, NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
Bye  
  
~**sesshomaru_luver**~ 


End file.
